How Death the Kid Came About
by Dark Chrona
Summary: I've always wondered how Shinigami-sama had Death the Kid, so I decided to write about it. This is a short story on how Shinigami-sama had Kid.


Lord Death peered into his mirror, watching a pair of students fight a pre-Kisshin. "How do you think they're doing, Spirit?" he asked, his mask turning to glance at the redhead male.

Spirit took his eyes off of the mirror and looked at Lord Death. "I think they might need more practice before they go into the EAT class," he admitted.

Lord Death nodded, turning back to the mirror. The two students, one Weapon and one Meister, continued to struggle against the pre-Kisshin. They were from the NOT class and were trying to move up into the EAT class, but to do so, they needed to retrieve a pre-Kisshin's soul by themselves.

Spirit frowned, pushing his hair back. "Should we call Sid?" he asked.

Lord Death took his time answering, watching the students. When they barely dodged a blow, he sighed. "Yes, call Sid and get him and his partner to retrieve the students."

Spirit took out his cellphone and began to dial Sid's phone number. After a few minutes of chatting with Sid, Spirit hung up. "He says it'll only take him a minute to get there," Spirit informed Lord Death.

Lord Death nodded and moved away from the mirror as the mirror returned to normal. Spirit took a step to stand in front of the mirror and check himself out. After a moment of scanning himself, he started to put his hair into a ponytail. When he was done, he beamed and turned to Lord Death.

"So, how do I look?" he asked, posing.

Lord Death stared at Spirit for a long time, not reacting. Spirit was finally going to stop posing when he was suddenly chopped on the head. He held his wounded head as Lord Death seemed to have a panic attack.

"It should be symmetrical! Let me do it!" he said, fixing Spirit's hair with his large hands. It took quite a while, but once he was done, he took a step back and looked at his work. "There, perfect!" he said as he spun Spirit around to face the mirror.

Spirit stared in the mirror in amazement. This ponytail was much better than the one he did just a few minutes ago. He posed in front of the mirror. "Now, how do I look?" he asked, winking at himself.

Lord Death gave him a thumbs-up. "You look symmetrical thanks to me." They laughed for a moment before Lord Death became curious. "Why did you want to change your hairdo anyways, Spirit?" he asked.

Spirit beamed at him, as if he had been waiting for Lord Death to ask that all day. "You know how I took around eight months for Kami's and my honeymoon?" Lord Death nodded; Spirit had been saving his vacation time just for that long honeymoon. "Well, she got pregnant during it and soon we will be having a child!" he exclaimed happily.

Lord Death clapped his large hands together, happy for his Death Scythe. Spirit then began to talk and talk about children. He wanted a boy, it seemed, rather than a girl. He feared that his child would be like him; a flirtatious thing. Besides that, he didn't want to worry about boys taking advantage of his could-be daughter. He also hoped that his child would look like Kami, since he then believed that they would be the cutest child alive.

He continued to talk about his soon-to-be child happily. Lord Death listened, strangely entranced by Spirit's way of looking at children.

When the day came to an end and Spirit left cheerfully, Lord Death sat in his room, thinking. He looked through his mirror, watching different parts of the world, but it didn't seem to distract him like it usually did. His cloud-infested room seemed suddenly lonely, so he decided to go to his actual home; a mansion he had decided to make once.

When he arrived there, it was dark and quiet, not to mention dusty. Slowly, he began to walk to his bedroom, walking by all kinds of empty spaces. What had he wanted to do with this mansion to begin with? He couldn't even remember. He reached his room and laid on his large bed, staring up at the ceiling and tried to fall asleep.

He didn't need sleep, seeing as how no Shinigami needed it, but he was craving it suddenly. Spirit had mentioned that when a baby was born, the parents usually hardly got any sleep. Lord Death's mind began to drift into thinking of children.

He had tried to have one before, Asura, but it had failed horribly. He was a bit nervous that if he tried to have another one, it would be a failure too. With a deep sigh, he fell asleep.

_**A few weeks later**_

Lord Death waited patiently for Spirit to burst through his doors for work. It had been a few hours since he was supposed to be at work, but there was no sign of him. Lord Death was about to send Sid to go and fetch Spirit when his mirror suddenly started to make some noise; someone was calling him.

He turned to face his mirror when Spirit's face popped up on it. It seemed like he was using the mirror in a restroom. "Lord Death! I'm going to be very late today!" he stated quickly.

"What do you mean?" Lord Death asked, trying to distract himself from Spirit's asymmetrical everything.

"Kami is about to have our child right now! I'm so nervous! I should actually go and see if our beautiful baby is born yet! Wish us luck!" Spirit gave Lord Death a large smile.

Lord Death gave him a thumbs-up. "I hope your baby is healthy," he said before the mirror returned back to it's original screen. Lord Death just stood there, staring at the mirror, for a while.

Finally he decided; he'd have a child. He began to wonder what gender his child should be; a boy or a girl? He already had a son, so maybe a girl would be nice? Then he remembered Spirit saying he was going to have a boy.

He thought about it; if both he and Spirit had boys, then they could be friends without Spirit worrying about it. So, he decided on a boy.

He then began to concentrate, focusing on his soul. Once he did that, he slowly imagined a piece of his soul detaching itself from the rest of his soul and into something new. When he opened his eyes, a newborn laid on the ground, crying.

Gently, Lord Death picked the boy up and cradled him. He had long since forgotten what a baby felt like in his hands and it felt nice to have one again. He then started to think of a name for his son. His son that was a little bit asymmetrical, though it didn't seem to bother Lord Death for some reason.

Finally, he thought of the perfect name for his newborn son.

"Death the Kid."

**o0o**

** I wanted a small break from my other stories and decided to write this **** I hope you guys enjoy it! Please review while you're at it! It really makes my day when I get reviews!**

** Anyways, this is what I thought of when I began to wonder how Death the Kid was born.**


End file.
